


We'll figure it out

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Sam, Boyfriend Sam, Clumsy Sam, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tall Sam, clumsy you, long distance bf sam, lots of fluff, on the road sam, you and sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bumping into a guy in the parking lot and losing your phone, you find yourself with a sort-of-boyfriend that you don't know if you love him yet or whether you're prepared to find out the truth about why he's on the road so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll figure it out

You were walking through the parking lot, having just finished your shift at the restaurant. You were digging through your purse trying to find your keys, not watching where you were going, when you bumped into him and tripped over his foot, falling onto the hard concrete beneath you. “Ow,” you said when you landed on your side. Your purse had fallen off your shoulder and its contents spilled out. “Great,” you muttered.   
“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry,” the guy said, crouching down to help.  
“No, it’s fine. I should’ve been watching where I was going,” you said as you sat up and rolled onto your knees, reaching to pick everything up. The guy tried to help, but he saw that you were trying to get everything, so he stood back up and held out his hand to help you up. You put your purse back on your shoulder and took the helping hand.   
“I’m Sam,” he said.  
“[Y/N],” you replied, clutching your keys in your other hand. “Sorry again, for bumping into you,” you mumbled, turning to go to your car.   
“Don’t worry about it,” Sam replied, but you were already out of earshot.   
You got in your car, started it, turned the lights on, and drove off. You were almost home when you realized how quiet your ride was. You sped the rest of the way home and dug through your purse. You hadn’t picked up your phone, your usual music provider for the car. “Dammit,” you muttered. You were so exhausted you didn’t want to drive all the way back to the restaurant, so you just went inside and changed into pajamas and went to sleep.  
The next morning when you went to work, you asked around to see if anyone had found your phone in the parking lot or maybe in a locker in the back. But no luck. Later that afternoon, when you were bartending, a tall man sat down at the end of the bar. When you went over to take his order, you recognized that it was Sam. He reached into his pocket and pulled out your phone. “This is yours,” he said, giving a crooked smile.  
You sighed tiredly and said, “Thanks.” You tried to grab your phone from his hand, but he pulled it back. You gave him a confused look.  
“I’m not giving it back that easily,” he told you.  
“Um, okay. What can I get for you? On the house,” you said softly.  
“No,” he chuckled. “That’s not what I want.”  
“Well, then what do you want?” you asked, raising your eyebrows.   
“I wanna see you again. In a non-parking lot ground setting.”   
Your cheeks turned red. You hadn’t really looked at him, but now you did. He was really really cute. Probably one of the best looking guys you’d ever seen before. “And do you do this to every girl you bump into and knock to the ground?” you asked him playfully.   
He chuckled. “No, actually. I’m usually not in town long enough.”  
“How long are you here for?” you asked him.   
“Leaving tomorrow morning,” he said.  
“I’m not gonna be part of a one night stand,” you told him.   
“I didn’t ask for that. All I want is a date. Tonight. After your shift is over.” He handed you your phone back. “I already put my number in. Call me when you get off and I’ll pick you up. Take you somewhere nice.”  
You hesitantly took your phone from him and put it in your back pocket. He left after that and you were a little distracted for the rest of the evening. You got off work around eight before the bar held the majority of the restaurant’s customers. You drove home and changed into some navy blue jeans and a cute yet comfortable top. You decided to call Sam because you knew you had been looking forward to seeing him ever since he made the offer. “[Y/N],” he answered. “You off work?”  
“Yeah. I’m at home. Still want to take me out?” you asked nervously.  
“Of course. I’ll be there soon.” You gave him your address and sure enough, he was at your door within half an hour. You heard him knocking and you grabbed your purse before answering the door- this one was a small-cross body bag, unlike your previous one you had when you first bumped into him. When you opened the door, you were greeted by the six foot four man and his long brown hair and charming smile. “Hey,” he said upon seeing you. “You look nice.” You knew you did not look nice, but you took the compliment anyway.   
“So do you. At least better than I do,” you spoke nervously. You didn’t see a car other than yours parked outside your house, but you lived in a small enough town where it was very believable that he could’ve walked. You joined Sam outside and locked your door behind you before putting your keys in your bag. “So where are we going?” you asked.  
“Well, I figured since you’ve been working all day I might take you to this coffee shop that stays open late. Unless you want to do something else,” he said as you walked to the sidewalk.   
“That actually sounds really nice,” you said. As you walked to the coffee shop, the two of you talked. Mostly you talked, answering all of his questions. You asked him a couple of your own questions, but you didn’t learn much about him other than that he was one of the kindest guys you had ever met. After the coffee shop closed, around ten o’clock, the two of you walked around town for a bit, still talking. You had never talked to someone so much in your life at one time.   
Eventually you found your way back to your house, and you were a little sad that the night had to end. You hadn’t connected with someone the way you connected with Sam in…well, ever. He walked you up to your door and said, “I loved spending time with you tonight, [Y/N].”  
You smiled. You didn’t think you had smiled so big in a while. “I had an amazing time, too,” you said. “I wish I could see you again,” you said, the smile gone now.  
“Maybe you will. I can tell you that I’ll definitely be keeping in touch,” he said.  
“Good.” The smile returned. “Good night, Sam,” you said, gazing up at him.   
He leaned down and kissed you softly. “Good night, [Y/N],” he murmured. You stood there giddily as he slowly left. You turned around, pulled out your keys, and went inside. You undressed and went to sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning when you woke up, your phone was filled with text messages from Sam. ‘Good night. Sweet dreams’, ‘See, I’m staying in touch’, ‘Heading out of town but I hope to be back soon’, ‘I’ll come back just for you’, ‘I know it’s been one night, but I seriously can’t stop thinking about you. Is that creepy?’. Each and every text made you smile, and you responded to all of them in one message.  
‘No. definitely not creepy. I’m still thinking about you too. You better come back! I’ll hunt you down if you don’t!’   
You continued to text back and forth all day, all night, and every other free chance you got. You never knew when he was coming back into town, but every few weeks he would drop in without telling you. Sometimes you would even be texting him or talking on the phone with him when you heard his knock on your door. You always jumped into his arms and hugged him, and you would hang out at home and call in sick to work whenever he was in town.   
One day, about six months after you had met, and the eighth time he had come back to visit you, you were sitting in your living room on the couch with him. He was on one far end, and you were lying on your back across the couch with your head in his lap, fiddling with your hands. You were watching one of those web clip TV shows and Sam was playing with your hair. “[Y/N]?” he said, turning the volume down.   
“Yeah, Sam?” you asked.   
“I don’t know if I can keep coming back to see you as often as I am now…” he said sadly. You knew he didn’t like it any more than you did.   
“Why not?” you asked, trying not to let your disappointment seep into your voice.   
“My job has just been making me really busy. And I don’t think it’ll let up any time soon.”  
“Will you please explain to me what exactly you do? You give me a different answer every time I ask. Will you please tell me the truth?”  
“Okay… but will you tell me something first?” he asked.  
“What do you want to know?”  
“Do you love me?”  
You stopped fidgeting and sat up, turning around to face him. “Love is… a really loaded word… I don’t think I have… had ever been in love before. But… if I had to pick a word for how I feel about you… it would probably be love.” You slowly answered his question.   
He took your face in his and kissed you deeply. “That’s all I need to know,” he said.  
“Will you tell me now what you do?” you asked him, your faces still close.  
He nodded. “I’m what you call a hunter. Every scary monster from every story, fairytale, legend… every deity from every religion… anything unhuman… it’s all real. And my job is to make sure that none of those things hurt any humans. Usually it means killing those things.”  
You pulled your face away from his. “What?” you asked. You’d always thought there might be something other than humans in the world, but you never let yourself believe it.   
“I know it’s a lot to take in, and you probably don’t feel the same way about me as you did a second ago, but-“  
You interrupt him. “You mean… every time you’re gone, you’re risking your life? You might not come back to me?” you ask.  
“I know it was wrong of me not to tell you, but I wanted you to stay out of it. I’m sure you can understand why. I wanted so badly to protect you.”  
Your eyes start to water. “Why’d you ask me out that day, then?”  
“I wasn’t thinking… I guess I was being selfish. But I don’t regret it, not even a little. [Y/N], I love you,” he said pleadingly, placing his hand back on your cheek and wiping away a tear.   
“Sam,” you said, your voice cracking.   
“I love you,” he repeated. “And I’ll do anything to keep you by my side, but I also have to know that you’re safe. I want to be able to protect you,” he said softly.   
“I don’t want to talk about this right now,” you said, sniffling and wiping away your tears, willing yourself to stop crying.   
“There isn’t another time to talk about it now that we’ve started this conversation. We have to finish it, I’m leaving tomorrow.”  
“I don’t want to finish it right now, okay?” you said, your voice returning to normal. You looked at him with an expression that said you wouldn’t converse about this anymore whether it was okay or not. He stared back at you with sad eyes of his own, but he didn’t fight. He just nodded. “I just want to spend my precious time with you,” you said, kissing him. You wrapped your arms around each other and he pulled you onto his lap. You both grew more passionate with every moment that passed and you knew then and there that you definitely loved him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your bare bodies were entangled under the sheets of your bed the next morning when the sunlight shone through your bedroom window and woke you up. You rubbed your eyes and looked up at Sam, still sleeping. He was so beautiful, you thought. You wrapped your arms tighter around him and laid your head back on his chest, resting there until he stirred. “Good morning, handsome,” you murmured, chuckling. His eyes were still closed but he smiled. You pulled yourself up to his face and kissed him gently.   
His eyelids slowly lifted and revealed his hazel irises. “Good morning, beautiful,” he murmured back. Last night was amazing for both of you, but you didn’t know what would happen now.   
“Do you still want to protect me?” you asked. He nodded. “Then do that by letting me come with you,” you whispered.   
He nodded again, as if he would say yes to anything you asked of him. “Okay. We’ll figure it out,” he said, taking your face in his and kissing you for what you finally knew for certain wouldn’t be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something a little different this time, hope you liked it. Feel free to make any requests. :D


End file.
